northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
I·N·S·I·G·N·I·A
Insignia (インシグニア Inshigunia; stylized as I·N·S·I·G·N·I·A) is an action-horror series produced by GP-NET, Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux Productions and Protocol Entertainment. Created by Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux and directed by Tomomi Mikami, the series aired its pilot episode last June 30, 2014, replacing Tokushu-tai Garuda Samba, on GP-NET Primetimextreme Warriors. Plot In Hosogai City, there are series of untoward incidents of ghost attacks in one place or another. To prevent this, a private paranormal investigating organization called Paradox Paranormal Group (PPG) conduct a mandatory opening of the third eye for the city residents to prevent themselves from danger due to ghost attacks. Aside from this, PPG summoned their in-house paranormal investigative troopers (to be led by Ryoko Kusakabe) to find out the real purpose of the ghosts on why they attack the city and to stop their invasion. Will PPG's mission be successful? Characters :Legend:◆ protagonist, ◆ protagonist's ally, ◆ antihero, ◆ villain's ally, ◆ villain Humans Side Protagonists *Ryoko Kusakabe◆ *Cassandra Kusakabe◆ Paradox Paranormal Group Paradox ParaTroopers *Yumi Takeda◆ *Ryosuke Ono◆ *Desmond◆ *Chuck◆ *Jackie Tatsumi◆ *Keisha Odagiri◆ *Mitsuki Sawashiro◆ Civilians *Haruka Omaha◆ *Keisuke Sanjyou◆ *Yuuri Inui◆ Ghosts Side Alliance of Ghost Mafia Organization *Masaki Onodera◆ *Troy◆ *Kyle Akiyama◆ *Maui◆ *Roxanne Domyouji◆ *Richard Fukui◆ *Yasuko Takayama◆ *Hirofumi◆ *Earl◆ *Carl◆ *Gunther◆ *Howard◆ *Orlando Matsuda◆ *Scarlett Nakajima◆ *Tomomi Yoshida◆ *Chad Ofuji◆ *Arthur Ho◆ *Lloyd◆ *Lena◆ Ghost civilians *Chisato Ashihara◆ *Unnamed ghosts ◆ Episodes The episodes were divided into story arcs called "Chapters". *'Human Chapter' - The beginning of ghost attacks in Hosogai City. (Episodes 1-12) *'Ghost Chapter' - The continuous invasion of the ghosts and the start of Alliance of Ghost Mafia Organization (AGMO). (Episodes 12-30) *'Corpse Chapter' - The awakening of dead bodies to start an all-out attack in Hosogai City along with the ghosts of AGMO. (Episodes 31-present) The episodes referred here as "Case Files". #Case File 01: I·N·V·A·S·I·O·N (6/30/2014) #Case File 02: M·A·N·D·A·T·O·R·Y (7/01/2014) #Case File 03: I·N·V·E·S·T·I·G·A·T·I·O·N (7/02/2014) #Case File 04: B·A·T·T·L·E P·L·A·N (7/03/2014) #Case File 05: U·N·K·N·O·W·N (7/04/2014) #Case File 06: R·I·V·A·L·R·Y (7/07/2014) #Case File 07: F·U·G·I·T·I·V·E (7/08/2014) #Case File 08: S·T·A·L·K·E·R (7/09/2014) #Case File 09: K·I·D·N·A·P (7/10/2014) #Case File 10: N·E·G·O·T·I·A·T·I·O·N (7/11/2014) #Case File 11: A·T·T·A·C·K (7/14/2014) #Case File 12: C·O·N·C·L·U·S·I·O·N (7/15/2014) #Case File 13: G·H·O·S·T M·A·F·I·A (7/16/2014) #Case File 14: C·O·N·F·R·O·N·T·A·T·I·O·N (7/17/2014) #Case File 15: T·R·I·A·L (7/18/2014) #Case File 16: D·I·S·E·M·B·A·R·K (7/21/2014) #Case File 17: J·U·S·T·I·F·I·C·A·T·I·O·N (7/22/2014) #Case File 18: P·A·R·A·L·L·E·L (7/23/2014) #Case File 19: P·O·S·S·E·S·S·I·O·N (7/24/2014) #Case File 20: G·R·U·D·G·E (7/25/2014) #Case File 21: D·E·R·A·I·L (7/28/2014) #Case File 22: O·B·S·T·R·U·C·T·I·O·N (7/29/2014) #Case File 23: M·O·T·I·O·N (7/30/2014) #Case File 24: H·E·S·I·T·A·T·I·O·N (7/31/2014) #Case File 25: A·C·C·E·S·S (8/01/2014) #Case File 26: E·S·S·E·N·C·E (8/04/2014) #Case File 27: C·O·N·V·E·R·S·A·T·I·O·N (8/05/2014) #Case File 28: R·E·S·T·A·R·T (8/06/2014) #Case File 29: C·O·N·S·P·I·R·A·C·Y (8/07/2014) #Case File 30: F·O·R·B·I·D·D·E·N (8/08/2014) #Case File 31: A·W·A·K·E·N·I·N·G (8/11/2014) #Case File 32: F·R·I·G·H·T·E·N (8/12/2014) #Case File 33: G·H·O·S·T A·L·E·R·T (8/13/2014) #Case File 34: H·A·Z·A·R·D·O·U·S (8/14/2014) #Case File 35: E·P·I·D·E·M·I·C (8/15/2014) Cast *Ryoko Kusakabe (日下部 涼子 Kusakabe Ryōko): Reiko Mikami (三上 玲子 Mikami Reiko) *Cassandra Kusakabe (日下部 カサンドラ Kusakabe Kasandora): Natsumi Kishamoth (キシャモス なつみ Kishamosu Natsumi) *Yumi Takeda (武田 由美 Takeda Yumi): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Ryosuke Ono (小野 良介 Ono Ryōsuke): Hayden Onodera (小野寺 ヘイデン Onodera Heiden) *Desmond (デズモンド Dezumond): CYRIAN *Chuck (チャック Chakku): Akira Nagashima (長島 アキラ Nagashima Akira) *Jackie Tatsumi (辰巳 ジャッキー Tatsumi Jakkī): Reiko Matsunaga (松永 玲子 Matsunaga Reiko) *Keisha Odagiri (小田切 ケイシャ Odagiri Keisha): Naomi Hosogai (細貝 ナオミ Hosogai Naomi) *Mitsuki Sawashiro (沢城 美月 Sawashiro Mitsuki): Inoue Matsubara (松原 井上 Matsubara Inoue) *Haruka Omaha (オマハ ハルカ Omaha Haruka): Yui Ueda (上田 ゆい Ueda Yui) *Keisuke Sanjyou (三条 圭介 Sanjō Keisuke): Ryoji Tanaka (田中 良治 Tanaka Ryōji) *Yuuri Inui (乾 ユーリ Inui Yūri): Natsuko Fukuda (福田 なつこ Fukuda Natsuko) *Masaki Onodera (小野寺 正樹 Onodera Masaki): Ryo Sugimoto *Troy (トロイ Toroi): Naoki Akashi *Kyle Akiyama (秋山 カイル Akiyama Kairu): Ryoma Aso *Maui (マウイ Maui): Michiko Takada *Roxanne Domyouji (道明寺 ロクサーヌ Domyouji Rokusānu): Margaret Ueda *Richard Fukui (福井 リチャード Fukui Richādo): Yuusuke Kido *Yasuko Takayama (高山 靖子 Takayama Yasuko): Haruka Usui *Hirofumi (博文): Shiro Takahashi *Earl (アール Āru): Kotaro Kawaguchi *Carl (カール Kāru): Yuri Fukuhara *Gunther (ギュンター Gyuntā): Ryusei Sawajiri *Howard (ハワード Hawādo): Yuuto Odagiri *Orlando Matsuda (松田 オーランド Matsuda Ōrando): Keisuke Aihara *Scarlett Nakajima (中島 スカーレット Nakajima Sukāretto): Reina Sawaki *Tomomi Yoshida (吉田 友美 Yoshida Tomomi): Rei Takeda *Chad Ofuji (大藤 チャド Ōfuji Chado): Hiro Inui *Arthur Ho (ホー アーサー Hō Āsā): Ryuji Nagai *Lloyd (ロイド Roido): Kai Fujiwara *Lena (レナ Rena): Junko Hosogai *Chisato Ashihara (芦原 千里 Ashihara Chisato): Jade Ramones (ラモーンズ ジェイド Ramōnzu Jeido) Theme songs Opening Theme *"BRAVE & STRONG" **Performed by (うた): Faiz Broadcasting Network **Lyrics by (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux **Composed by (作曲): Chitose Nomura **Arranged by (編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono Ending Theme *"Where the strength lies" (Human Chapter Ending Theme) **Performed by (うた): Natsumi Kishamoth (of Kids On Mafia) **Lyrics by (作詞): Ryoko Matsuda **Composed by (作曲): Kazuhiro Ofuji **Arranged by (編曲): Gaku Hosogai *"Kickin' Hop!" (Ghost Chapter Ending Theme) **Performed by (うた): Faiz Broadcasting Network feat. Ochreinne Hoshikawa (of Kids On Mafia) **Lyrics by (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux **Composed by (作曲): Chitose Nomura **Arranged by (編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono *"BREAK OVER" (Corpse Chapter Ending Theme) **Performed by (うた): Faiz Broadcasting Network feat. Natsumi Kishamoth (of Kids On Mafia) **Lyrics by (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux **Composed by (作曲): Chitose Nomura **Arranged by (編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono Category:2014 North Chevronian TV series debuts